<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Man Makes Monsters by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058534">Why Man Makes Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight'>Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Current Events, Evil, Horror, Humanity, Monsters, Poetry, Psychological Horror, Psychology, World History</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Man Makes Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know now why man makes monsters</p>
<p>For when I open my eyes </p>
<p>And peek out between trembling fingers</p>
<p>I dread most a reflection </p>
<p>And when I scream</p>
<p>I fear more an echo</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>